Crossing Boundaries
by Courtney Starr
Summary: Baldwin IV is your normal child except for one thing... he is the next King of Jerusalem.  This, however, doesn't stop him from wanting things every child wants... attention, love, knowledge, and a friend.
1. It All Began with a Ball

**Crossing Boundaries**

**Chapter 1: It All Began with a Ball...**

* * *

** Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this. I loved the movie Kingdom of Heaven, so let's face it, it's not all going to be historically accurate, though I will try. Please don't sue. 

** Author's Note:** Another one of those stories that I found on a CD and, upon re-reading, loved it and wanted to share it. I have the first chapter written, but then the next is way into the storyline. Thank God for outlines. Enjoy and review.

* * *

_ For as long as I could remember, I have followed the "Golden Rule" - Treat others as you would like to be treated. However, as much as those older and wiser than I have preached this, they never truly practice their moral lessons. I wanted to change this and I, being the son of a king, was within the rankings of society to do so. Therefore, when I met Constance as a child, it was easy for me to accept her for who she was, ignoring the low class she belonged to._

It was the middle of a hot summer's day in June of 1167. The location was that of Jerusalem, the holiest city in all the Middle East and home to Baldwin IV, future king. He had woken to the pleasant surroundings of his bedroom in the royal palace, a servant already preparing his morning bath.

Sniffing at the air, he smelt the delicate scent of vanilla wafting from his bath, drawing him to it. Baldwin stepped from his bed, letting the cover fall to the ground where another servant hastily picked it up; he stripped of his clothing and lowered himself into the awaiting bath.

Baldwin was a mere six-years-old and already a striking boy for his age. Wavy dirty-blonde hair framed his thin face, bringing out the striking blue eyes that held wisdom beyond their years. Everyone in the palace knew of the wit and intelligence of the young prince and even still were astounded by the phrases and philosophies that would flow from his mouth. Some attribute this to his tutor, William of Tyre. Others say it was a gift from God. Others still say it was obviously from his parents, who were both sharp. Whether it was the tutor, God, or his parents, no one knew or truly cared for they were all deeply in love with the prince. Through the years, it was clear that, one day, Baldwin would be a wise, gentle, and caring king for Jerusalem.

After bathing and dressing in his Sunday clothing - church would begin shortly and he could not miss Mass - Baldwin allowed a servant to comb his hair while he fidgeted with the ends of his sleeves. Sighing with impatience, Baldwin jumped from his seat as soon as the brush was laid down on the vanity and fled to his father's room where the kindly king greeted his son with exuberance.

"And how is my young prince today?" Amalric asked his son, bending down to pick up Baldwin and toss him the air. Baldwin laughed in amusement before his father put him back on the ground, gasping for air from the activity.

"I am fine, father." Baldwin grabbed his father's hand and led him out the door. "We must go to church. It is going to begin soon."

"Ah, yes. Mass."

Amalric smiled down at the small boy leading him to the chapel. The king was pleased that his son had taken to his religion and faith as much as he had. Although Amalric occasionally gave into temptations, such as the pleasures of a woman in bed, he attended Mass every day and prayed whenever he had the free time. However, his son possessed an excitement and love for God and faith more so than even him.

And so the day passed. After Mass, Amalric left his son in the care of a maid before attending to a conflict between two noblemen. Baldwin was saddened that he would not be able to play with his father, a routine they had for Sundays, but found other ways to preoccupy himself until dinner later than evening.

Baldwin had rarely left the palace to visit the colorful city outside the walls. The few times he had, Baldwin had taken in the sights of everything around him. The mixture of people around him, ranging from the white, Christian nobles to the dark-skinned Muslims to the black slaves who were selling their master's wares in the streets. The various banners hanging from buildings, announcing their purpose. The houses towering over him, some looking as if at any moment they would crack and come crashing down. The sand whipping through the air, occasionally blown into his eyes when he would have to rub them until he cried the bits out. The blazing sun, uncovered by any clouds. How Baldwin would long for the days when he could return to the city. Because of this lack of outside presence, he would often spend his days in his private garden, listening to the townspeople stirring outside the walls.

However, on this day, Baldwin had a visitor from the outside, a small girl about a year younger than him. Her name was Constance and she would forever change her life.

Constance was a thin, petite girl with dark chocolate hair that fell in ringlets to the swell of her back; however, it was usually braided into single piece and then twisted into a small bun on the back of her head, which was then covered by a headscarf to allow her to complete her chores more easily. Adding to her features was a small nose, slightly fat through the bridge, full lips that were somewhat pale, and meaningful, almond-shaped, and rich brown eyes. She also possessed the typical characteristics of the lower-class citizens – rough hands from tending to the field and other chores, dirty feet from the lack of shoes, freckled brown skin from the countless hours in the sun, and a worn look in her eyes.

Sunday was the one day that Constance had to herself, to enjoy as a child, so she would bask in the glories of childhood, playing ball with the others, fighting with boys if the need arose, and trying to mimic the noblewomen in their elegant gowns. She usually found herself outside the palace walls, playing with some sort of shapeless bag that she and the other children would kick around for fun. Sometimes, the boys would fight over who got the ball first and that the girls should not be playing with them, but they were always quickly over and the fun would resume.

On this fateful day, one of the boys had gotten angry at another and for his revenge, had kicked the ball as hard as he could at the other boy. This other boy reacted in the best way he could, throwing his hands up and tossing the ball into the air and over the palace walls. All the children moaned as they would now have to find a new ball, but Constance would have none of this.

"Why don't we get the ball?"

The boy who had thrown the ball over looked at Constance as if he had never met her. "Are you crazy, Constance? Do you know what walls these are?"

Constance placed her hands on her hips and glared at the boy, insulted by his comment. "Of course I do. But really, who's going to be over there? They would've said something by now if they'd gotten hit by it."

"None of us are going over that wall. The penalty is death." This time, it was a girl, and she was positively shaking in fear.

Constance rolled her eyes. "They won't execute a child."

This time the boy who had thrown the ball over the wall in the first place answered. "You don't think so?"

Constance was growing more and more agitated by the other children and was being to breathe deeper to cool her anger. "No, I don't think so."

"Then why don't you go get it!"

"I will!"

And with that, Constance turned to the palace wall and began to search for a patch to climb. After attempting the climb a few times, Constance was able to find a section and scrambled up the wall. She perched herself on the top of it, waved to her friends, and made her way down the other side.

Constance found herself in a small alcove, the private garden of Baldwin that his father had gifted to him for his lessons and free time. The walls were lined with small trees that barely reached the top, all of them covered in small leaves. Outside of this ring, there were pebbled walkways that led to the center of the garden where a gazebo had been built. Inside the gazebo, which was draped in vines and white flowers, there was a wooden table and chairs as well as a stone chessboard. Surrounding the gazebo and moving out along the paths were flowerbeds, filled with every type of flower imaginable, from ruby garland chrysanthemums to golden anemones to violet pheasant's eyes.

After taking the beautiful scene in, Constance began to search around the wall to find her missing ball. She was hunched over, hands wildly searching, sweat pouring down her face from both fear of discovery and the hot sun, when her hand brushed over the ball. Reaching back out to grab it, Constance was startled to discover that another's hand was around it and ready to pick it up.

Letting out a small squeak and launching herself further into the bushes, hoping to hide herself, she heard a soft chuckle come from the person who was now in possession of her ball, tossing it up and down in his hand. Constance knew instantly who the boy was, his blonde hair and blue eyes along with the elegant robes he wore were tell-tale signs of his royalty.

"Is this your ball?" he asked, stepping closer to her hiding spot. She did not answer, so he continued. "I found it when I heard a strange noise coming from the wall." He paused and still Constance did not answer. "Do you want your ball or not?"

Here, Constance threw herself onto the ground at the boy's feet, begging for forgiveness while pleading for him to not have her executed, that she was just a young foolish girl who had wanted to get her ball back. The boy hung his head, letting the ball drop to the ground.

"You know who I am then?"

Constance looked up, confusion in her eyes, as the boy stared up at the tops of the wall, hurt written all over his face.

"Of course, I do, your Majesty. You are Prince Baldwin IV, future king of Jerusalem." Here she stopped and whispered under her breath. "Any fool would know that."

Before she knew what was happening, she was on her back, Baldwin pinning her down. Constance began to struggle and kick like she did when the other children would wrestle together. Baldwin, however, was much stronger than the other boys she had fought with.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Here he raised himself up, the lower portion of his body still pinning her to the ground, his hands holding hers above her head. "Because I am not. I just wanted to know if the ball was yours and if you wanted to play a game." Confusion was clearly shown on Constance's face for he continued without her ever opening her mouth. "Just go back over the wall and forget you ever saw me. I will find another child to play with since you are clearly terrified of me."

Constance shook her head, her mouth slightly opened in realization that the young prince simply wanted to play a game, and Baldwin released her arms, standing up and giving her room to do the same. She did so, but wrapped him up in her arms, hugging him in the way only a child can to another.

"If you want, your Majesty, I can come when I don't have any chores. I can play with you."

Baldwin smiled, touched by her thoughtfulness and excited that he would now have a friend his own age. He returned the hug gratefully, putting all of his happiness into it. When they broke apart, Baldwin walked over to the ball, which had been kicked farther away during their scuffle, and handed it to Constance.

"You should leave. I am sure someone heard the noise we made and I would not want you to get in trouble."

"Okay." Constance took the ball, rolling it in her hands before tossing it over the wall. She followed the ball, using a nearby tree to help her climb up the wall. When she reached the top, Baldwin called up to her.

"I do not know your name."

"Constance."

With that, she scaled down the other side of the wall, picking up the ball and running back home to her family. Baldwin's face lit up and he continued to stare at the wall, willing her to come back and play a game with him. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by the calls of his tutor.

"Baldwin! Baldwin! 'Tis time for your lessons."

Baldwin continued to beam, a silly grin on his face, and as he walked towards the palace and his tutor, a name slipped from his lips.

"Constance."

_ God must have been smiling down on me that day for Constance has brought me such joy into my life. I do not know where I would be or who I would be today if it was not for her strength and compassion. _

* * *

** Author's Note:** Nothing amazing but I like it. Hope you enjoyed. 


	2. A Friendship is Formed

**Crossing Boundaries**

**Chapter 2: ****A Friendship is ****Formed**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom of Heaven or that are in this fan fiction except Constance, who is my own character. This is written for fun. Please don't sue.

**Author's Note**: So, these beginning chapters always get me and I've had quite a bit of a writer's block with this chapter regardless of the fact that I have an outline of this fan fiction written out. I'm pretty pleased with how this came out even after the struggle of starting it. A bit shorter than the first, but that's just the way it is. Enjoy!_  
_

* * *

_I waited impatiently for an entire week before I saw Constance again. Every day was spent switching between the wishful hope that today would be the day she would return and disgust that she had lie to me. So wrapped up in worry was I that even my __usually unobservant __father noted my odd behavior. I had just given up hope when a small ball flew over the garden wall._

"Baldwin!"

Startled by the sudden exclamation nearly right behind him, the owner of this very name tumbled from his seat near the windowsill. Looking up sheepishly at his father, Baldwin offered his most apologetic smile through the now mess of his pale brown hair covering his face, hoping the older man was not too angry at him.

"Yes, father?" he asked quietly, scrambling to stand up with some dignity, smacking dust from his clothing and pushing his bangs from his forehead.

Almaric merely shook his head at his only son. "You have been staring out that window for the last week. What are you waiting for?"

Blushing, Baldwin bowed his head, praying to God that his father had not found out his secret. "Nothing, sir."

Almaric raised an eyebrow at his son's response, not entirely convinced with his answer. Shortly after, the king let his little son go, his attention obviously elsewhere than in the room with him. Baldwin bolted from Almaric's chambers where they had been playing chess and he picked his way through the palace and into the garden, only slowing down when he reached the furthest wall. Sitting himself down, Baldwin began his now daily ritual of tossing a small pebble at the stone face before him, praying to God that she would appear today.

Nearly fifteen minutes had passed and already Baldwin's patience had disappeared. Now he had begun to pace in front of the wall, his hands gripped together behind his back, his back bent while his hair fell on front of his face, obscuring his vision besides the grass beneath his feet. He was so used to getting his way instantly that having to wait for Constance was driving him insane. Just as he began to curse her and her lies, a small red cloth sack came sailing over the wall and landed at his feet with a gentle plop. Baldwin's head shot up and he looked at the top of stone wall before rushing over, pressing his face against it.

"Constance?" Baldwin whispered. No response came after several tentative seconds, so he spoke a bit louder. "Constance, is that you?"

Then there came a nearly silent tapping at the wall. A tiny voice barely made its way to his ears through the thick material between the two children. "Yes it is, your Majesty. Are you alone?"

"Yes. You can come over."

Without another word, Baldwin heard some scraping against the wall and a whispered "ouch" before a small leg with a bleeding cut across the knee swung itself over the top followed by another, this one uninjured. Lowering herself and trying to find a footing, Constance continued to struggle to climb back down on the opposite side which had far fewer cracks and abrasions. Finally she made her way down, hopping off at the very end, scaring Baldwin who rushed over and hugged her.

"I have missed you," Baldwin nearly crushing the poor girl's ribs as he pulled her as close to him as he could. "I thought you had forgotten about me."

"No, your Majesty." Constance returned the hug, smiling into his chest. "I didn't."

"Please, call me Baldwin. We are friends."

Constance pulled out of the hug and looked at the small prince, confused at his request. "I'd be hung for that, my Prince."

Baldwin shook his head, hurt in his eyes and a need to just be a child. "No one has to know. It is our little secret. I promise you will be fine. Please?"

Constance nodded, still a bit apprehensive, but more concerned with having some fun. It was, after all, her only day off, it being Sunday, and she could not stay for very long and expressed as much to Baldwin.

"That is disappointing but understandable."

An uncomfortable silence formed between the pair, neither having any idea of where to begin. Out in the alleyways, there was an unspoken agreement of just join in the fun, no questions asked. On the streets, everyone was the same regardless of color and class. Here, on the other side of the wall, inside the palace, Constance began to grow aware of her dirty and torn clothes in comparison to Baldwin's. Where the prince's were colorful and in style, fitting his form well, Constance's own dress was a dull dark blue only made less colorful by the dust that had settled on it; the form, itself, was pretty shapeless besides the dirty purple sash she had tied around her waist. While worn and almost falling apart sandals graced her own feet, Baldwin wore boots that appeared to be brand new and were spotless. Her eyes began to dart around for something to break the silence, finally settling on the cloth bag filled with beans that she had tossed over the wall. Walking over, she picked it up and bounced it off her foot before catching it again.

"Would you like to play kicking ball?"

Baldwin nodded, not really understanding what the games was or the rules behind it but not wanting to seem unknowledgeable in a commoner's game in front of the girl who agreed so quickly to be his friend. After only a few tries it became obvious that the object of the game was to simply keep the ball in the air by using any body part of your body except your hands. Baldwin and Constance laughed without a care as they played, neither thinking that anyone could walk into the garden and spoil their fun. They were lucky enough that day that none came to visit the prince. After nearly twenty minutes of play, after Baldwin was just starting to get used to the game, he was smacked in the nose by the ball, his hand flying to his face while he fell onto his bottom, Constance rushing over, afraid she had seriously injured the prince with her over exuberance.

"Baldwin! Are you okay?"

Baldwin's response was silvery peals of laughter as he lay on the ground, a hand on his nose, his other holding his side. Constance simply pouted down at him, having been truly concerned over his welfare. She lay down next to him, crossing her legs at her ankles and propping herself up on her hands. Baldwin stopped his giggling and looked up at Constance, a smile gracing his face. Sitting up straight, Baldwin leaned back on his elbows and smiled at the sun that filtered through the branches of the tree they laid under. Silence descended on them, this one much more comfortable than at the beginning of their time spent together, and it was a moment before Baldwin broke it.

"Today I went to Mass and saw the silliest woman ever." Here he looked at Constance who had an amused smile on her lips, nodding to tell him to continue. "Her hair was in the most absurd hairstyle. All pinned up and twisted and sticking out everywhere. Even Father thought it was funny. He tried to hide his laughter but I saw it."

Constance giggled at Baldwin's story and his hands as they moved with his speech to emphasize his points. "I wish I could've seen that."

"What did you do today?"

"I was washing the floors and cleaning the laundry before I was allowed out." Constance chanced a glance at Baldwin before lowering her eyes to her lap, her fingers playing with the fabric. "Mama says a proper lady knows that caring for the house is more important than playing."

Baldwin nodded and smiled gently, wanting to know more about his new friend and wanting her to feel comfortable talking with him. "Do you clean the house often?"

"No. Usually I help in the garden. Papa says I have a green thumb." Here Constance lifted her thumbs up to Baldwin. "But they aren't green. Why does Papa say that?"

Baldwin shook his head. "Perhaps he is color-blind. Your fingers are clearly skin color."

Constance giggled and leaned back onto the palms of her hands, throwing her head back to get the chocolate curls that had come free of her headscarf from her face. "Do you have chores?"

"No." Baldwin looked down, now embarrassed at his lack of labor. "I study for many hours every day. I guess that could be considered chores, yes?"

"I wouldn't know. Are they hard?"

"Yes," Baldwin said with exasperation in his voice. "Very difficult."

"Then yes, I would consider them chores."

Constance asserted her absolute assurance with her answer with a very sharp nod, quite confident. It was Baldwin's turn to laugh at her exuberance and Constance shortly joined in, both tumbling over onto their back and rolling on the soft grass beneath them. A few moments later and their giggles had subsided and they were laying content with each other's presence. Baldwin propped him up on a single elbow and looked down at Constance, a smile on his lips.

"Thank you."

Constance's eyes sparkled in confusion, a frown forming on her lips.

"For what?"

"For being my friend."

Constance smiled up at Baldwin and reached over to hug him, enveloping him in her arms.

"Thank you for being mine."

Their hug was suddenly interrupted by the chiming of the chapel bells. Constance backed out of Baldwin's arms and listened very carefully, counting each toll under her breath. When it reached its final total of five, Constance bolted up, brushing down her skirts before fixing her hair back into her headscarf. Baldwin also stood, confused by her sudden state of panic, grabbing her arm before she could dash off.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to be home. It's time to make dinner. Mama is going to lash me for being late. Please, I have to leave."

Constance tugged her arm from Baldwin's tight grip and began to scale up the side of the wall. He called out to her before she could disappear from his sight.

"Will you come again?"

"Yes, next Sunday. Good bye!"

And without another word, Constance slipped down the other side of the wall, leaving Baldwin by himself yet again. He stared at the rock face, praying that she would climb back over, but he knew she would not. She had told him her reason for leaving and he would not force her to stay, even if he had the power to do so. If there was one thing that his tutors had taught him, it was that all people are human with choices, responsibilities and other priorities outside of him. With a shuffle of his feet, Baldwin lowered his gaze to the grass and turned to make his way back to the palace. As he did, he spotted the red cloth ball that he and Constance had been playing with earlier, forgotten by the base of tree. Picking it up, Baldwin began to kick and bounce the ball off of his knees, vowing to get better for the next time Constance would come back.

_And so the weeks passed. Every time Constance came to visit, she would throw some sort of object over the wall to let me know she was there. I would throw it back over to let her know that the garden was clear. There were many close calls, but it never stopped us from meeting, us laughing later about whatever situation. As the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, Constance and I grew closer and closer until one day, I dared to do something truly foolish._

* * *

**Author's ****Note**: Hope you liked this newest chapter. If you enjoy, review please. Makes me feel happy to get some love and know others like this. 


	3. Request of the Strangest Kind

**Crossing Boundaries**

**Chapter 3****: Request of the Strangest Kind**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom of Heaven or that are in this fan fiction except Constance, who is my own character. This is written for fun. Please don't sue.

**Author's Note**: So, there's apparently a bunch of lurkers who are reading this. Hope you're enjoying this. In addition, thanks for all of the reviews. I really appreciate hearing that those who are reading this enjoy it. Also, sorry for the long delay between chapters. Life has been a bit hectic. Long story short: wisdom teeth, dry socket, parents leaving on a cruise for ten days and I have two younger brothers. Basically, I've been either doped up on percosets for pain or babysitting. I do apologize for this, though, because I promised a new chapter by Christmas and failed. Anyways, I hope everyone had pleasant holidays and a happy New Year! Onto the long awaited next for you to enjoy!

* * *

_It was an ordinary Sunday, just like any other, and I knew Constance would be coming soon. We had been meeting for nearly eight months by this point, every Sunday__ of every week. __We had fallen into a routine of when was the safest time for her to visit. __Regardless, we had had our close calls, which we laughed about the next time we saw each other, once the danger had passed. __And like all friends, we had our disagreements, which usually ended up with us both apologizing and returning to whatever mischief we could find ourselves in. __All within the safety of the palace walls__. Th__en one day, a few days before __my__ birthday, I asked Constance for a very special present._

Baldwin had been looking forward to his birthday more than anything in the world. And although he never expected his poorer friend to buy him a present, knowing she simply could not afford anything for him, he was curious to see if she had some sort of surprise for him at all. Knowing she would be arriving soon, the two finally having worked out a schedule to meet, Baldwin waited patiently throughout his lesson, trying his hardest to not let his thoughts stray to the peasant girl.

As soon as the noon bell struck from the small chapel in the palace, Baldwin was excused from his lessons for the following four hours. Adding to his luck, his father had told him that he would be away for the remainder of the day due to some advisement meetings, leaving Baldwin to his own devices until dinner, which was not served until seven o'clock on Sundays. With a skip in his step, the prince made his way to the private gardens, his gentle humming filling the empty spaces with a lightness that dimmed without his presence.

Reaching the garden, Baldwin sat himself down beneath the fig tree that had become his and Constance's frequent play apparatus as they had numerous times climbed and swung from its branches as the sun filtered through its leaves. Sighing gently, Baldwin snuggled comfortably into the trunk of the tree, his head falling back while his eyes closed. Just as he was about to drift off into a light sleep, Baldwin heard the soft thump of something hitting the ground near the wall. Standing up and shaking the dirt for his pants, Baldwin hurried over and returned the small red bag filled with beans over the barrier. Moments later, Constance had scrambled up the side of the wall and was before Baldwin, a light smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Good afternoon, Constance."

"Afternoon, Baldwin." Constance came over and hugged the young prince, squeezing him for the briefest of seconds before releasing him. "What's the look for?"

"What look?"

"The one you're givin' me."

Baldwin paused, glancing down at his feet, trying to come up with a way to phrase exactly what was on his mind. It was absolutely ludicrous, the idea he was about to suggest. But surely Constance, having been the one to throw away the law and climb the palace walls, would understand his curiosity. Constance had remained quiet during his silent musings, knowing the prince often wandered off into his own thoughts at random, forgetting everything that was going on around him. She actually found this habit of his quite amusing and made her giggle, which usually brought him out of his contemplations.

"Why must you laugh at me?"

"Why must you drift off into your own private thoughts?"

Baldwin glared at his friend, crossing his arms across his chest. She returned the glare and stance defiantly, sticking her tongue out for good measure. They stayed this way for a full minute before Constance could take it no more and grabbed her sides in laughter, which only caused the young prince to deepen his glare. Placing a hand in front of her mouth and forcing herself to calm down, Constance's features became apologetic.

"I'm sorry Baldwin." She tried to give him a hug but he pushed her away. "I said I'm sorry."

"You laughed at me."

"I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at how silly we must look."

"You were still laughing!" Baldwin shouted these last words at her causing Constance to step back. He was upset at her for so many reasons. Why did she have to laugh at him? Had he not always been kind to her? He was Prince of Jerusalem after all. Does that not mean he demanded her respect? It was his birthday soon too. He just wanted to go out to the town. Why did she have to make things so difficult?

Constance frowned, tears welling up in her eyes. She had not meant to offend Baldwin, she had only been joking, but he looked so very upset and the last thing she wanted to do was insult one of her closest friends, let alone the future king of Jerusalem. Hanging her head, Constance began to make her way back to the garden wall, assuming that Baldwin no longer wanted her around. As she did this, Baldwin's face softened and he grabbed onto Constance's arm.

"Please, do not leave."

Constance sniffled and wiped her nose, which had begun to run, onto her dirty dress sleeve. "You're mad at me, though."

"I am sorry. I did not mean to yell at you." Baldwin bowed his head for a moment before looking up at Constance and into her eyes. "Please forgive me."

"You don't need to apologize, Baldwin. I shouldn't have laughed."

Baldwin giggled at this, Constance looking at the prince with a questioning air.

"It was quite funny."

Constance's face brightened once more and a smile was back in her features. She quickly hugged Baldwin, who did not even have time to react, before she was outside of his reach.

"Maybe now you'll tell me what that look was for."

Baldwin opened his mouth, about to say they had just forgiven each other and now she was causing another fight. However, he stopped at the playful look in her eyes and realized it was just another one of her jokes. He laughed at this and returned the statement by sticking out his tongue, causing Constance to giggle. After their laughter subsided, Constance waited patiently for Baldwin to answer, brushing off some invisible dirt for her skirt.

"It is my birthday soon."

Constance's mouth formed into an "O" and she lowered her eyes to the ground, her cheeks going aflame, knowing she could never afford to get the prince anything. Before she could apologize for this, Baldwin raised his hand.

"I do not want any presents."

Constance could not stop herself. "But everyone wants gifts on their birthday. I've got to get you something."

"No," Baldwin shook his head. "I do not need nor want anything."

"Surely there is something I can do. Mama taught me how to knit." Constance began to ramble, a habit that Baldwin had noticed early on, particularly when Constance was anxious or nervous. "I could knit you a scarf. Though, I suppose a scarf is not much use here in Jerusalem when it's always so hot. You could use it to keep the sand out of your eyes. But if I did knit you a scarf, how would you explain it to your father? Maybe I could knit you some socks. Everyone needs socks."

Constance paused, realizing she had been rambling, her cheeks burning up in embarrassment. Baldwin made no comment and stifled a laugh behind his hand. Pressing her lips together and placing her hands on her hip, Constance glared at the young prince, who snorted once before composing herself.

"As lovely as a scarf sounds, I wanted to ask a favor of you. As a birthday gift, since you seem to insist on giving me one." Constance nodded, quiet now and even a bit worried. "I was wondering if you would take me into the city."

Constance's mouth dropped slightly, her eyes going wide, as her feet began to shuffle and began to twist her fingers in her hand. She tried to speak, but no words seem to come out no matter how hard she tried to work her jaw. Finally, she was able to choke out a response.

"You want me to take you into the city? Over the palace walls?"

Baldwin's cheek began to redden, not quite sure why he was embarrassed by her delay in fulfilling out his request. "Yes."

"If we were caught… if I was caught…" Constance's fingers were starting to rub red and raw from how fast and hard she was twisting them in her hand.

"We won't be caught." Baldwin grabbed Constance by her arms, forcing her to look into his eyes and to stop her fingers twisting before they began to bleed. "You know the city well and I could wear a disguise."

"A disguise?"

Constance did not seem to be as confident as Baldwin was. All that kept running through her head was a guard recognizing the young prince and her neck being stretched at the gallows. How could she possibly agree to such a thing?

"Constance?" The peasant girl was pulled from her thoughts.

"It's too dangerous. I can't."

"Yes, yes you can."

Constance began to back away from Baldwin, shaking her head and tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Baldwin, really I am. But it's too dangerous. I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because…. because if someone recognizes you, I'll be hung."

Hanging her head in shame, Constance was truly sorry for not being able to fulfill Baldwin's birthday wish. However, Baldwin was not going to take no for an answer. He wanted to go into the city and he was going to go into the city, no matter what.

"I am the prince and for my birthday I want you to take me into the city." Constance looked up at Baldwin, shock in her eyes at his harsh tone. Sensing this, Baldwin softened his voice and gave her a hug in reassurance. "Nothing will happen to you."

"But…"

"I promise you, Constance." She still did not seem quite sure. "I am prince of Jerusalem and nothing is going to happen to either of us."

Constance nodded numbly, not fully believing Baldwin, but no longer able to argue with him. He had asserted his station and who was she, daughter of a seamstress and horse trainer, to argue with the prince. Still shaking slightly, Constance nodded again, clearing her throat and straightening her back, trying to prove that she was confident in Baldwin's promise and assurance.

"I'll have to go back to my house and grab some extra clothing so we can disguise you."

_I should have never asked her to take me into the city. __It was dangerous and reckless__. More than that, however, I had used my status to force her into something sh__e did not think was a good idea__. It was not until later that __I__ felt the guilt for doing such a thing and I tried to make it up to Constance every time I saw her. From that day on, I have made an effort to not use my station to get my way. __No one is perfect and __I__ have faulted in my beliefs at time, but Constance always forgave me, even when I never desired such a thing._

* * *

**Author's ****Note**: Hope you liked this newest chapter. Sorry for the extreme delay in posting a new chapter. Was not intentional, I promise you. If you enjoy, review please. Makes me feel happy to get some love and know others like this. D 


End file.
